bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KureAll
Anything and everything goes here. KureAll (talk) 14:30, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:KureAll page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Unownshipper (talk) 14:30, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Spheres No worries and I'm glad you did. I didn't actually read it anywhere, but I figured, that as they are sphere shaped, appears to be tanks and made by the same artist as these two that they were also concepts for Gil's tank. I didn't, quite frankly, think that much about the "gulag" in the file name (besides the obvious reference and that Persephone is "Rapture's Gulag") as Persephone is located underneath Fontaine Futuristics. But after your edits I'm putting the concept in a different perspective. As it was meant for the Persephone level and not Gil's tank in FF, then what could it be? I don't recall seeing anything like that in the two Persephone levels. As the sign reads "National Pressure", my best guess would be that it had something to do with pressure regulation or what the player has to destroy to flood Persephone (an alteration to the tubes we have to shoot in the game). What do you think? --Shacob (talk) 19:16, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Remastered Bio1/Bio2 textures Hey! To answer you, I'm not sure if umodel has been updated yet to work properly on the remasters. I'd suggest you check this software's official website at www.gildor.com That said, umodel doesn't work on some files, and this happens to be true for the user interface textures (weapon/Plasmid/items icons, portraits, vending machine interfaces, etc...) of both original versions of Bio 1 and Bio 2. I'd suggest using ninjaripper to extract them instead. I'm going to try that method soon. Pauolo (talk) 13:15, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :NinjaRipper works fine, I've just been able to extract to the right textures from the Welcome to Rapture level. I used the D3D11 wrapper and set a specific path for the output. Pauolo (talk) 18:47, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :Check this archive out if you want them, but do not upload them yet on the wiki unless the admins are ok with them. https://www.dropbox.com/s/h4y8p5eeom9m5f2/UI_textures.zip?dl=0 :Pauolo (talk) 19:01, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Couple Things Hello KureAll, I was reviewing the recent Wiki Activity, and I had a few points I wanted to make about some of your edits. First is your deletion on the Talk:Alpha Series (Big Daddy) page, I would like to respectfully request that you undo your change. Firstly, there's a policy about not deleting sections on Talks, but also I believe someone else might head to that Talk with a similar (if not the same) question, or even an answer. Second is your removal of "As the market for ADAM increased, so too did the demands for it. Eventually, it became necessary to "recycle" ADAM by reclaiming it from the corpses that were strewn throughout the city..." from the Gilbert Alexander article. I'm wondering why that was removed when recycling ADAM did happen and was very important to the Rapture storyline. Please let me know. Unownshipper (talk) 06:54, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :I see, I hadn't noticed. That puts the removal in a different light. No apologies needed, thanks for returning the section to the Talk. :Unownshipper (talk) 22:12, March 4, 2017 (UTC)